Wait, What?
by HogwartsMop
Summary: What would it be like if Adam was obsessed with Dwight, instead of Julian? Dwight/Micah relationship. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_"Goodnight, Micah." Dwight mumbled, pressing a kiss to Micah's lips._

_"G'night, love." Micah replied, returning the kiss and snuggling further into his boyfriend._

The next morning when Dwight woke up, he was cold despite the sun that was shining in through his window. Groaning, he reached out to pull Micah closer, but all he felt was a small note with the words _Read Me! _scribbled on the top in Micah's handwriting. Dwight chuckled and unfolded the piece of paper, reading it carefully.

_G'morning, love! If you're reading this, then you're obviously awake. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Everyone (I literally mean everyone.) is outside playing around, as am I. See you when you wake up and come join us, gorgeous!_

_Love,_

_Micah_

Dwight smiled softly and got up from the bed, wrapping a small blanket around his shoulders and walked over to the window and opened it. Sure enough, as Micah had said, a lot of people were out on Campus today. All of Windsor, most of Hanover, and quite a few people from Stuart were gathered together for some reason. Dwight scanned the crowd for a few seconds, trying to find Micah, but ended up seeing a lot of his other friends instead.

Kurt and Blaine were both sitting under one of the trees near Windsor; Kurt flipping through a fashion magazine with Blaine's head in his lap and Blaine listening to the music on his iPod.

Reed and Shane were walking along the sidewalk where Reed almost fell, but Shane caught him in time, revealing a blushing and giggling Reed.

Justin was chasing after his little sister Laura, who had apparently almost destroyed Hanover in an hour's time.

Charlie was watching Justin and Laura with an amused smirk on his face from the steps of Windsor.

Ethan and Evan were running in and out of the crowd with Nerf guns in hand, shooting at Julian and Logan, with Derek chasing close behind.

And then Dwight spotted the small, curly haired boy he was looking for. Micah was sitting in the sun with a book in his hand with one of Dwight's zip-up sweatshirts around his shoulders and an amulet of his hung around Micah's neck. A small smile appeared on the younger boy's face as he flipped the page of his book, not realizing that if he looked up, he would see Dwight looking down at him.

Dwight smiled softly and got up from his place at the window, quickly throwing a pair of jeans on and an old t-shirt of his. He grabbed his room key from the desk and headed out the door, eager to see Micah. Once he stepped outside, he knew why Micah had a sweatshirt draped over his shoulders, it wasn't the warmest day, but it felt nice compared to the days they had before that would reach to around a hundred degrees. Nonetheless, the breeze felt wonderful. His eyes landed on Micah and he walked up behind him, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Micah's waist.

"Wha- Oh, good morning, love." Micah said, turning around slightly in Dwight's arms to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful." Dwight replied, happily returning Micah's kiss and sitting down next to him, pulling Micah into his lap, "What are you reading?"

Micah leaned back against Dwight's chest and marked his page. Closing the book and revealing the cover so Dwight could see, "It's called A Great and Terrible Beauty. It's pretty good, to be honest."

"Sounds interesting." Dwight murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around Micah's waist and softly kissing his cheek.

Micah smiled and placed his hands on Dwight's where they were wrapped protectively around his waist, "I love you, Dwight." He said softly, reaching up and placing a kiss on Dwight's lips.

"I love you too, Micah." Dwight murmured against his boyfriend's lips.

Little did they know, a certain Hanover was watching from behind the Hanover dorms, planning something that could change Dalton forever.

A/N:

I'll try to update this in a couple days!


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 10:30 at night when Micah was making his way back to Windsor to have a movie night with Dwight. He had been at Hanover for the entire day, watching movies with Laura, Justin's little sister, and Danny. The wind had picked up and there was thunder in the distance, obviously meaning that a storm would be here any minute, which was why Micah was practically jogging back to Windsor. Micah hated thunderstorms. They scared the living hell out of him, but he knew that he'd be safe in Dwight's arms soon enough.

_Snap!_

Micah whipped around to where the snapping noise came from. Obviously someone - or something - had stepped on a stick and broken it.

"Hello...? Who's there?" Micah called out, a slight quiver to his voice.

Nothing answered.

He shook his head and took a last look at where the snap had come from before continuing back to Dwight's dorm. The thunder was starting to get louder and the wind was stronger now, which was starting to freak Micah out. He zipped up the sweatshirt he was wearing, which happened to be Dwight's, and put the hood up, breaking into a run before he tripped over something and fell to the ground, landing on his side.

"Ow, fuck. What the hell was-" He was cut off when a folded up bandana covered his mouth and was tied around the back of his head.

His eyes widened and he tried screaming, which worked a bit until the mysterious person covered Micah's mouth with his hand. A light from upstairs Windsor flicked on and someone appeared in the window. It was Dwight, looking out over the campus, possibly looking for him. He could see his boyfriend's face in the light and tried screaming again. Dwight obviously heard it and his eyes snapped to where the noise come from. But too late, the person had dragged Micah into the trees so Dwight wouldn't be able to see him. He could still see Dwight from their position, and his eyes returned to the horizon where he could see lightning in the distance.

"Dwight! Dwight!" Micah tried screaming, but everything he tried saying came out muffled from behind the hand covering his mouth.

He could see Dwight biting his lip with a worried look on his face as he let the curtain fall back into place and switch his light off.

The person removed his hand from Micah's mouth and stood in front of him. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened.

_Adam?_

"Hello, Micah." Adam said, a teasing tone escaping his voice, "How are you on this fine summer evening?"

Adam then untied the cloth from the back of Micah's head, "If you scream, Dwight's going to get it." He added quickly, eyeing the younger boy.

Micah nodded helplessly, "Adam, what are you doing?"

The older boy chuckled darkly, "You see, Micah, I can't exactly tell you that."

Micah raised a questioning eyebrow before he recieved a sharp blow to the back of his head, and then, everything went black.

_~*~The Next Morning~*~_

Micah woke up with his head pounding like mad, unaware of where he was. His wrists were tied tightly together with one of Kurt's scarves, and his ankles were as well.

_"Where the hell am I?" _Micah thought, still yet to open his eyes. But when he did, he became even more freaked out than before.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were the walls. The walls were completely covered in pictures of Dalton's resident celebrity, Julian Larson. It would be an understatement for Micah to say that he felt a little creeped out. Thankfully, the cloth that had stopped him from yelling had been removed, and no one else was in the room, so he began to yell out.

"Help! Anyone? Justin, Laura? HELP!" He screamed out, and heard someone running down the halls.

"I think it came from Adam's dorm..." A familiar voice murmured outside the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Micah let out the breath he had been holding in, "Justin! Get me out of here, please!" He yelled back to the voice on the other side.

"Micah? Hang on, man, we're gonna get you out of there." Justin said, sliding the key card in the door and opening it, "Oh my god. What happened?"

Justin ran over to where he was on the ground and began undoing the scarves that were holding his wrists together, "Someone go find Dwight, he's been worried sick!"

Micah's eyes widened, "No, don't! I'll go see him right after this, don't worry." He said, quickly trying to untie the knotted scarf around his ankles. After a few minutes of struggling to break free, Micah hopped up and ran out of the room, making his way to Windsor. He ran as fast as he could, eager to see Dwight again.

He threw open the doors to Windsor and ran down the hall and when he got to Dwight's dorm, he knocked a few times. No answer. Micah set off running again, this time toward the Windsor common room. He flung the doors open and there he saw Dwight, sitting at one of the tables with a large, dusty book opened in front of him.

He looked up from his book as soon as he heard the doors open, "Micah! Oh my god, where were you?" Dwight stood up, abandoning his book and walking over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Micah's waist.

"Oh god, Dwight." Micah stuttered softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dwight's neck. He pulled back and pressed his lips against Dwight's in a soft, chaste kiss.

The arms circling his waist pulled him closer and Micah rested his head on the slightly taller boy's chest.

"What happened? You were supposed to watch a movie with me." Dwight said softly, kissing the top of Micah's head.

Micah swallowed and looked up at Dwight, his voice brought down to a quieter level, "Last night when I was on my way back, I heard something snap. I thought it was just like a rabbit or something, so I kept walking. But then I ended up tripping over something, I don't know what it was, but the person in the trees was Adam..."

Dwight's eyes widened, "What...?"

Micah took Dwight's pause as his cue to keep talking, "So he tied a piece of cloth around my head and in front of my mouth so I couldn't scream or anything. I did try screaming once, and I think you heard it, but Adam pulled me into the trees before you could see anything. Once you switched your light off he untied the cloth from my head and said that if I screamed that 'Dwight would get it.' So I didn't scream or anything. And then I asked him what he was doing and he said he couldn't tell me. I don't know what he hit me with but I got knocked out."

"But he-" Dwight began to say, but Micah cut him off.

"I'm not done yet." Micah said, taking a breath, "And then when I woke up this morning, I was in Adam's dorm at Hanover. My wrists and ankles were tied together with a scarf and I couldn't get up. I yelled out for help and Justin heard me and got me out and here I am."

He took another breath and looked at Dwight, "But the weird thing is, Adam has photographs of Julian plastered all over his walls." Micah bit his lip and looked up at his slightly taller boyfriend.

"What do you think we should do?" Dwight said, raising an eyebrow.

He then recieved a smirk from the smaller boy, "Secret Agent Micah, at your service."


End file.
